Abandoned, Rewriting
by Destini's Path
Summary: The survivors have returned to Earth, but no one will listen to them. The fight seems to be theirs alone and as they get their own ship preparing for the battle they now faced tragedy strikes and they are the only hope left for human kind. V/D, R/H, R/V
1. The Debriefing

**The Debriefing**

Eight days of cramped travel had got the bedraggled passengers of the Sulaco back to Earth. Instantly the Company and Military had tried to sperate them but fierce determination from Hicks and

Ripley had finally forced them surrender, that and the threat of them revealing to world the truth behind what happened on LV-426, the Nostromo and the Sulaco. Two weeks later the survivors

had finally scrubbed themselves clean, their injuries were all but healed, though the scars that remained were a constant reminder of the horors they all had faced. They had been put in temporary

housing while awaiting their debriefing. The rooms thankfully were adjacent and they all usually were grouped in one, the security off it offering comfort to all of them. Tomorrow was the day of the

debrief and they all sat together in Ripley's and Hick's room discussing what they were going to say. Something about going before the Company and Military hearing panel didn't sound all that

appealing.

* * *

><p>Hicks sat on the bed, Ripley securely wrapped in his arms, laying against his chest. Newt was in turn wrapped in Ripley's arm laying against her chest Jones in her arms. It was around noon or so<p>

though none of them had work so they had nothing better to do but sit around. Vasquez was sitting against Drake at the other side of the bed and Bishop was standing off to the side. There was

an eery silence stretching out between the three, all lost in their respective thoughts. Though all of them were clean and dressed in civilan clothes they were pale and dark bags resided under their

eyes. They all had found sleeping to be a bit more challenging these days with the knowledge they carried. "Well there is only one thing we can do, tell the truth and stand strong together. We can't

let them split us up. After this is over we need to get ourselves a battle capable ship and leave. I had a feeling they are going to silence this whole thing just like they did lat time." Ripley finally

spoke, knowing from experience that no matter what'd they said it would just be covered up and if they tried to fight it they'd wind up dead. "So we're just going to run with our tails between our

leg?" Vazquez retorted with a snort. Hicks decided to intercept before a fight broke out between the two. "She's right, if they ignored her before deeming her to be crazy then who says they won't

do so again to save their sorry asses. Just think of Burk." They all shuddered at the memory of that slimeball jerk. "Fair enough but we should still fight it if we can." Vasquez retorted, rolling her

eyes. Ripley had to bite her tongue to keep from bitting back. A dark look lit her eyes as she coldly responded back, eyebrows raised "oh and you know from previous experience that that would be

a good idea hum?" Her tone was icy calm and collected, which was far more dangerous then her yelling. Vasquez's temper flared though a sharp stab into her back from Drake silenced the

comment before it was said and instead she just muttered under her breath angrily in Spanish. Hicks and Drake just looked at each other in exasperation. These two were like oil and water. Drake

quickly tried to stop things before it got worse and piped up "lets go get some food and party it up, could use to before tomorrow." Hicks smirked as quickly quipped back "fine with us though you're

buying." Drake glared at him but didn't comment on it as he dragged Vasquez to her feet. Ripley gently lifted Newt up as well after setting Jones down. "Mind watching her today Bishop?" Ripley

asked, not wanting to take Newt with them, knowing they'd probably stumble back here late drunk as fuck. He just nodded grabbing Newt's hand and heading out the door after them, deciding the

girl could use some fun.

* * *

><p>Around eleven that night the four stumbled back into the apartment, drunk as hell and all laughing their asses off. Now in hindsight that was probably not the greatest idea because they were<p>

going to be hungover as fuck tomorrow for this debrief. That was bound the make their bad moods all the worse. They had been grateful when Bishop had let Newt sleep at his place that night, he

was right in figuring it'd be the only way she'd get any sleep that night if they came home as drunk as they were. Hicks and Drake quickly picked up their argument on which of their girlfriends was

better, leaving Ripley and Vasquez to their own devices. Ripley was the first to pipe up "so watcha think whicha is better?" Her words were slurred but Vasquez was far more drunk and didn't really

think about the question before answering. "Well I am durh." Ripley's face was priceless as she looked at Vasquez. "No which one of the boys it better you dumbass, though I'm better by the way."

Vasquez's eyes were smoldering as she shoved Ripley into a wall, breathing hotly in her face her breathe more of a cloud of whiskey. "No I am and I'll prove it!" Her words were low and smoldering

before she crashed her lips onto Ripley's, who offered no resistance. It took all of a minuet for things to get heated with Vasquez's hands down Ripley's pants and Ripley's hands up her shirt. Neither

of them noticed Drake and Hicks had stopped arguing and were now gaping at them, their mouths literally hanging open in shock. Neither was sure if they should break it up or sit back and enjoy

the ultimate male fantasy playing out before them. Eventually Hicks lustily spoke "I think I'm going to take my girl back for myself right about now." Drake couldn't agree more, some time in bed

was needed. The two staggered over to the ladies, pulling them apart. "Mmm cone on Vaz" Drake slurred dragging her, literally back to their neighboring apartment. Hicks picked up Ripley, instantly

regretting the idea for he almost fell over. He quickly staggered back to their bedroom throwing her upon the bed before stripping naked, his muscular body tense from desire. Ripley quickly caught

on and almost as quickly managed to drag her clothes off. Impatient and heavily turned on the crashed together in a furious heap. Neither of them needed any warm up. Hicks thrust into her with

a grunt. Ripley let out a cry of pleasure, raking her nails down his back. Their movements were hot and furious, neither of them was going to last long anyway. Their mouths locked in a passionate

kiss for a moment before Ripley tumbled over the edge with a cry. "Oh god Dwane!" she screamed, hear head thrown back against the pillow. A moan escaped him as the spasm that was going

through her pushed him over the edge. Lost in bliss he barely notice the feral like bite he place on her neck as he came down. The two were asleep soon after, curled um together in an intimate

embrace.

* * *

><p>Next door the scene was not all that much different but more volitale. As soon as Drake and Vasquez got next door she slammed him against the wall, her lips locked with his. That lasted only<p>

briefly before he flipped them around, slamming her against the wall with a growl. He pulled her shirt and bra of in a quick notion, by literally ripping them off. She growled in return grabbing his

shirt before shoving him back, promptly ripping it off and sending him tumbling over the table behind him. She flew over the table after him, landing upon him on the ground. The two rolled away

from the table, slamming against the kitchen counter. Both were too drunk to really notice the pain that flared from their various things they had banged into. Drake groaned as they slammed to a

halt, the pressure of his pants reaching its limits. He dragged the two of them up throwing her over to the couch before stripping out of his clothes the rest of the way. Vasquez glared over at him

dragging herself off the couch, stripping down herself before stalking over to him. She grabbed onto him, spinning before slamming him down on the table, climbing on top of him once more. Tired,

turned on and throughly drunk the two weren't going to bother any further with throwing each other about. She lowered herself on him, grinding on the way down. Drake just slammed his head

back on the table with a moan, surrendering letting her take full control. Vasquez planted her feet next to her on the table, leaning over Drake as she began thrusting her hips up and down in rapid

grinding motions, holding briefly as he was all the way in. Their screams of ecstasy intertwined together as they toppled over the edge. Bed seemed to far away so they just wrapped themselves

together and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too soon for the four of them. It was nine am when Bishop walked into Hicks and Ripley's apartment. Time to get up and ready they needed to be there by eleven. He poked his<p>

head in the bedroom door, thankful that they were under the covers. With a cheery voice he yelled "rise and shine time to get up!" He was met with two very grouch moans. He chuckled, turning

the coffee on for them before sitting down to make sure they actually got up. About twenty minutes later they crawled out into the kitchen, dressed though looked a bit worse for wear. Ripley had

a lovely ripening bruise on her neck and both of them looked like they looked like they had a headache that could kill. They both grabbed rather large cups of coffee before sitting down on the

couch, drinking it down like it was going out of fashion. Bishop just chuckled leaving the apartment and heading next door. He somehow got the feeling that this wasn't going to go as well. When

he walked in he was greeted by one hell of a mess. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, there was two holes in the wall, a kitchen cabinet door looked broken and the table was wiped clear.

There was broken glass all over the place. He took a double take at the table as he looked at the two sleeping forms on it, both had all sorts of bruises over their body and if they were standing up

he figured there would be plenty more. He chuckled, grabbing two blankets before giving them the same cheerful, yelled greeting. He was given the same groaned response with a few cuss words

as well. As he chuckled again he was forced to duck as a cup was chucked at his head. He shook his head, throwing the blankets at them before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee going

for them as well. By the time he turned back around they had escaped to their bedroom no doubt and he began to pick up the glass and other things scattered about the room. He couldn't do

much for the wall or kitchen cabinet but at least it looked a bit better. They joined him a moment later, both glaring at him. Drake seemed to be clutching his head in agony. He just laughed and

called as he went back to his own apartment to wake up Newt "meet us in their place."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later they were all back in Hicks, Ripley and Newt's place. Dressed and breakfast already ingested they were all ready to leave, though none of them was in the best of moods.<p>

Hangovers are truly a bitch. They made their way to the company office, about a twenty minuet walk away. They got there and seated barely a minuet early and the meeting began. It started off

as bad a predicted and as Ripley had guessed they all had been dismissed, Ripley once more loosing her flight license and each of the now ex maries discharged, honorably surprising based on

"extreme situations faced on the field." They were given a lump sum settlement to keep them quiet, though the threat was left unsaid in the air if they were ever to say anything. They also

granted Ripley custody of Newt her name changing from Rebecca Jordon to Rebecca Ripley. No one wanted to listen to the truth that they tried to pound into their thick skulls. Eventually they just

got so sick of them that they deemed them all mentally unstable and dismissed them. The six of them were left outside all staring at each other. All but Ripley looked surprised at just how defiant

they had been. She shook her head and laughed "I told you there wasn't much point in fighting it. I sugest we go find us a docking port and find a good ship for sale, we definitely have the money

to buy one now." They just all shook their heads stunned, she had been right. This truly was going to be their own war, if they wanted to save humanity it was solely up to them. They went to get

some lunch and began planning their future, together. No one was going to back out of this. The only problem that crossed their mind was living in space how was Newt going to get a proper

education. Bishop offered an easy solution, he would get some additional programming and homeschool her himself. With that settled the only thing left was to get a ship, make it battle ready and

for the ex marines try and find a way to tell their families because they doubted they would ever return to Earth once they left, they were all sick of the place.


	2. The Ship

**The Ship**

To come!


End file.
